L'amour dans la Big Apple
by shoupette
Summary: L'amour dans la Big Apple! qui voudrait pas tomber amoureux dans la grosse pomme hein? venr lire si sa vous interesse. LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

L'amour dans la Big Apple

Personnages (principaux)

Isabelle Marie Swan, seize ans, née a New York vie avec ces deux parents Renée Lice designer haute couture réputé dans le monde et Charles(Charlie) avocat, son frère jumeaux Riley, ces deux chien de race dalmatienne Rolls Roce et Martin Vanquish nommé après deux marques d'auto célèbre. Ca nounou personnelle depuis toute petite et comme une deuxième mère Martha et les bonne de leur maison dans L'upper East Side de New York Meilleur amie avec Alice Brandon et Rosalie Hale depuis le jardin d'enfant. Fréquente présentement Jacob Black III Fils de plus grand marchent pétrole au monde. Bella et an quatrième secondaire fréquente l'école Bradford Prep. Bella aiment sa famille, ses amies, les livres, la musique, aller au cinéma, faire les magasins et les animaux. Elle pratique le piano depuis l âge de huit ans, fait de l'équitation bientôt depuis cinq ans avec sa jument Puce et aiment voyager.

Edward Masen Cullen, vingt-et-un ans, née a New York vivait avec ces parents Carlisle Cullen neurochirurgien est Esmée Masen décoratrice d'intérieur, son grand frère Emmet âgé de vingt-trois ans jouer de football professionnel. Maintenant vie dans un loft à Manhattan avec son meilleur ami Jasper Whitlock FitzPatrick agé de vingt deux ans. Edward et un gradué du Département des Beaux-Arts et l'Institut des Beaux-Arts, à l'Université de New York. Il aime art, la musique, le sport en particulier le soccer. Il aime avoir une fille différente dans son lit chaque soir qui lui est donner de vivre et non pas pour écouter un film ou quoi que se soit mais pour faire des choses pas très religieux. Et c'est deux amours son ca Bugatti Veyron et son pitbull Max.

Autre Personnage

Riley Morgan Swan quinze ans.

Alice Brandon seize ans.

Rosalie Hale dix-sept ans.

Jacob Black III dix-huit ans.

Jasper Whitlock Fitzpatrick vingt deux ans.

Emmet Masen Cullen vingt trois ans.

Renée Lice Swan quarante ans.

Charles(Charlie) Swan quarante cinq ans.

Esmée Masen Cullen quarante quatre ans.

Carlisle Cullen quarante cinq ans.

_Peut avoir d'autres personnages plu tard. _

_Bonjour tout le monde voici une nouvelle histoire que j'ai décidé décrire pour le fun qui s'intitule L'amour dans la Big Apple._

_La ce n'est pas vraiment un chapitre c'est plus pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance et vous décrire les caractéristiques des deux personnages principaux et des autres personnages que cette fic va avoir._

_J'espère que vous aller aimer cette fic peut mettre que je pourrai mettre le premier chapitre en ligne demain._

_xoxo Shoupette._


	2. Chapter 2

Personnages pas a moi mais a Stephany Meyer.

_Un_

_Katy Perry, California Girls_

''_I know a place where the grass is really greener_

_Warm, wet and wild,_

_there must be something in the water_

_Sipping gin and juice,_

_laying underneath the palm trees_

_The boys break their necks_

_trying to creep a little sneak peek at us_

_You could travel the world_

_But nothing comes close to the golden coast_

_Once you party with us,_

_you'll be falling in love_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_California girls, we're unforgettable_

_Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top_

_Sun-kissed skin, so hot will melt your popsicle_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_California girls, we're undeniable_

_Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock_

_West coast represent, now put your hands up_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh…''_

Le nouveau hit de Katy Perry était à fond dans habitacle de la nouvelle Porsch Cayenne blanche que mes parents m'avaient offerte pour mes seize ans. Mon nom est Isabella Marie Swan mais j'aime mieux quand les gens m'appellent Bella c'est moins veillot-preppy et sa fait plus moderne mais n'allait pas si vite a la conclusion j'aime faire partie dune famille preppy j'aime tous ce qui est preppy et je ne pourrais pas vivre sens parce que j'ai grandi dans se monde. Le monde de la richesse newyorkaise, de la Manhattan élite, des écoles privé, des défilés de mode dans les quatres coins du globe du monde, des vêtements griffés et tout se qui va avec. Il fessait beau aujourd'hui l'été était enfin arrivé et j'en étais plus que ravie. Jaime beaucoup New York, mais je déteste l'hiver et il arrive qu'il neige pendant six moi mais enfin bref… Je conduisais pour me rendre chez mon petit ami Jacob Black III qui vie seule depuis trois mois après avoir fêté c'est dix huit ans. C'est parents avait décidé de lui offrir en cadeau un loft dans l'Upper East Side en face de Central Park. Je n'habite pas très loin de chez lui enfaite seulement deux rue nous séparent et je trouve ca génial parce qu'on peut se voir plus souvent et comme on veut. Mais avant d'aller chez lui j'avais envie d'aller acheter des viennoiseries. Alors je prenais la route qui me menait à Soho. J'en achète toujours avant daller chez lui pour après avoir fait… vous savez l'amour quoi. Jai toujours faim après est c'est plus for que moi voila je suis arrivé a la pâtisserie.

«Bonjour Bella belle journée aujourd'hui hein ? » dit Margueritte la femme qui fessait les meilleurs petits gâteaux de New York, et que je connais depuis que je suis toute petite.

« C'est une super journée » la répondîtes tout sourire.

« Alors comme d'hab. Ma belle. »

« Humm. »

« D'accord je t'apporte ca dans quinze minutes. »

_Pendant que j'attendais mes petit gâteaux je marcher devant la vitrine. A tien des nouveaux trucs à essayer j'en pris une et… WOW mais c'est délicieux ce truc pèche et meringue._

Bip Bip Bip

_On dirait la sirène d'une auto qui vient de se faire frappé. Je regarde juste par précaution et pris le seigneur que se ne sois pas ma voiture, ma belle Porsche mais malheureusement c'est la mienne. Bon c'est qui encore l'imbécile qui ne c'est pas conduire je pestais intérieurement en sortant du magasin._

« Oh non pas ma nouvelle Porsche. »

« Vous c'est de votre faute entend dis-je crier derrière moi. »

« Excuser moi mes c'est ma voiture qui viens de se faire frappé par la votre » dis-je en me retournant pour faire face a l'homme qui ce croyait tout permis.

_Ah putain mais il et canon ce mec. Grand environ 1m86, yeux vert, cheveux roux indomptable, musclé, face d'Ange c'est un adonis quoi._

« Vous aller rester la bouche ouverte comme ca ou a me fixer… »

_Mes merde quelle sale caractère._

« Ok ca va hein pas la peine de s'énerve. Et c'est moi qui devrait être énervé je vous signale. »

« Oui mais c'est vous qui vous été mal garé. »

« Non c'est faux lui répondis-je j'irrité »

« Oui c'est vrai vous dépasser la ligne qui me permais d'entrer dans la ruelle » dit il exaspéré

« D'accord, d'accord énervé vous pas voyons. Ce n'est pas bon le stress sa fait vieillir. »

« Donner moi le numéro de votre assurance sil vous plait. »

_Ah ben je pense qu'il et fâché_.

« Bien sur tenait. »

« Voici le mien. »

« Ont fait quoi maintenant. »

« Ben on attend la remorque va arrivera arriver dans une heure ou deux. »

« Vous vous fouter de ma gueule. »

« Non, pourquoi » dit-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

« Mais j'ai un rendez super important. »

« Comme quoi aller faire les boutiques avec vos copines. »

« Ah, ah, très drôle je dois aller voir mon petit ami et puis en quoi ca vous regarde de toute facon… »

« Bella, Bella es que sa va. »

« Oh Marguerite oui tous va bien. »

« Tien ton paquet. »

« Merci. »

« Je mets tout ca sur le compte de ton père. »

« Ouais. »

« D'accord, oh salut Edward sa va. »

« Oui et toi. »

« Bien… bye les petits jeunes. »

_Edward alors c'est ca son nom. _

« Vous devriez l'appeler »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Qui? »

« Votre petit ami, appeler le comme ca il va savoir que vous lui avait pas fait faux bon. »

_Il n'avait pas tord._

_Je sortie mon portable Xperia de mon sac Balenciaga et composa le numéro de Jacob._

_**Pendant ce temps…**_

« Ahh… plus vite Jacob, plus fort. »

« Ahh… putain Jess j'y suis presque.»

« Moi aussi bébé j'vais venir.»

Dring, dring, dring.

_Mais merde qui peut appeler maintenant pendant que je m'envoie en l'air._

_Je passai ma main sur la tête de Jessica pour prendre mon portable._

_Merde c'est Bella._

« Salut mon amour… »

« Quoi un accident… rien de grave j'espère. »

« A c'est dommage pourrais pas j'ai une pratique de foot. »

« Ben a demain ma belle… moi aussi je t'aime. »

« Qu'est quelle voulait » demanda Jessica tout allaitante.

« Elle ne pourra pas venir enfin de compte…accrochage avec son nouveau bolide. Elle vient demain par conte. »

« Humm alors on a tout notre temps pour nous dit elle dune voie mielleuse. »

« Ouais jusqu'à a demain en plus de ca y'a pas foot aujourd'hui. »

« Alors on en était où mon chou. »

…_**Fin**_

« Alors il a dit quoi votre copain. »

« On se voit demain… On fait quoi maintenant. »

« Ben on attend. Dit-il sarcastiquement »

« D'accord. »

_Je décidai de m'asseoir sur le banc qui était enfance du magasin de Margueritte j'ouvris la boit de petit gâteaux et j'en engloutie une comme si je n'avais pas mangé depuis des lustres. _

« Vous en voulez ? »

« Merci. »

« Bienvenue. »

_Edward décida enfin de s'assoir à l'autre extrémité du banc. Et nous attendîmes dans le bruit, la commotion urbaine qui était New York en m'engeant les petits gâteaux de Margueritte. C'est heure aller s'avérer fort probablement longue mais avec un apollon pareille a vos coté ca dois pas être bien déplaisant._

«Alors Edward parle moi un peu de toi, tu fais quoi dans la vie. »

_Voici mon premier chapitre pour L'amour dans la Big Apple_

_J'aimerai dire merci a MyTwilightFace et Aliiice mes deux premières revieweuses_

_J'espère que vous aller aimez._

_xoxo Shoupette_


End file.
